


Donjon et dragon

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Fiction originale, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les filles comme Alma ne s'intéressent pas aux garçons comme Stanislas. Ou peut-être que si ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donjon et dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi SINTE n°4.

Les yeux obstinément fixés sur les pages du livre, Stanislas éprouvait une douloureuse sensation : celle de s'être fait avoir en beauté. Certes, il y en avait une autre, plus lancinante, plus chaude et plus diffuse, mais elle s'évanouissait peu à peu, suivant le rythme des minutes qui s'écoulaient, inexorables.

Derrière la porte close de la salle de bain, la douche s'arrêta. Il se plongea de plus belle dans sa lecture, constata in extremis qu'il avait pris le livre à l'envers et le tourna dans le bon sens. Alma apparut un instant plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un débardeur et une petite culotte. Stanislas songea confusément qu'il devait lui faire l'effet d'un bel idiot, à bouquiner comme un premier de la classe alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque, se contenta de prendre place au pied du lit, ses jambes fuselées venant se lover contre les siennes, dissimulées sous la couette.

Bon sang, quel imbécile ! D'aucuns auraient pu croire qu'il avait vue venir la jolie rousse, celle-là même qu'il passait son temps à reluquer en cours d'allemand. Elle l'avait abordé à la sortie de la fac et lui avait proposé un café. En toute innocence, avait-elle ajouté en baissant ses longs cils noirs sur de grands yeux bruns. Et c'était bien sûr en toute innocence qu'il avait accepté. Le café était devenu dîner, le dîner s'était terminé par une conversation passionnée sur leur jeu en ligne préféré, auquel ils se savaient aussi accros l'un que l'autre. La manœuvre d'approche n'en avait été que plus flagrante, mais il avait persisté à se laisser bercer par de douces illusions. Oui, une fille aussi libre et fantasque qu'Alma pouvait s'intéresser à un garçon sérieux et casanier tel que lui ! Oui, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et peut-être même qu'ils pourraient se voir plus souvent, entamer quelque chose de sérieux qui ressemblerait à une relation...

Il fit l'erreur de lever la tête, tomba sur le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme, mélange ô combien troublant de séduction et de moquerie. La réalité vint le frapper comme le marteau d'un nain décapitant la tête d'un Orc.

Les filles comme elles ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air avec les garçons comme lui. Du moins pas sans une bonne raison.

Stanislas referma le livre et le posa à côté de lui.

« D'accord, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Le sourire d'Alma s'élargit. Elle se pencha vers lui, écarta les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« Je voudrais que tu rejoignes ma guilde, répondit-elle.

— Rien que ça, ironisa-t-il en grimaçant.

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'un mage noir pour terminer ma quête et passer à la suivante.

— Je peux te poser une question ? fit-il, bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa vertu outragée.

— Bien sûr.

— Tu as recruté tous les membres de ta guilde de cette façon, ou je bénéficie d'un traitement spécial ? »

Les fins sourcils se froncèrent en même temps que les lèvres nacrées se tordaient en une moue vexée.

« Dis donc, toi ! Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une fille vénale, par hasard ?

— Oui... non... pas du tout ! » bafouilla-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

Il lui sembla que le marteau du nain virtuel visait ses lobes frontaux avec une acuité effrayante. Alma se rencogna contre le montant du lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Stanislas attrapa le livre qu'il serra aussitôt contre lui, fragile rempart contre la fierté blessée de la demoiselle.

« J'y crois pas... marmonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Et je parie que tu n'as pas songé un instant que tu pouvais me plaire.

— Ben...

— C'est dingue ! Cela fait des jours que je te traque depuis le troisième donjon. Je croyais que tu m'avais remarquée, et que c'était pour cela que tu avais accepté de passer la soirée avec moi !

— Ah... »

Il réfléchit, se souvint de la valkyrie qui s'envoyait pinte sur pinte dans la taverne de L'Haleine Fétide sans le lâcher du regard.

« Mettons les choses au point, dit-elle en ponctuant chaque parole d'un petit coup de pied sur son estomac. Primo, je suis la seule et unique membre de ma guilde. Secundo, si moi je suis vénale, toi de ton côté tu me sembles être un garçon sacrément facile. »

Cruelle vérité : il s'était vraiment laissé embobiner par ses hormones.

« Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la plus sincère contrition.

— Tu sais quoi ? Dégomme le dragon du dernier niveau pour moi et invite-moi à la prochaine rétrospective Fritz Lang à la cinémathèque, et peut-être que j'oublierai l'affront.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

— Bien. »

Elle se mit à tracer de langoureux huit sur son abdomen, puis ses orteils descendirent jusqu'au bord de la couverture qu'ils repoussèrent lentement. Très lentement.

« Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, dit Alma d'une voix joueuse, que dirais-tu de discuter des termes de notre alliance ? »

Stanislas balança son bouquin à l'autre bout de la chambre. Et "discuta" avec toute la fougue dont il était capable.

~Fin~


End file.
